


放纵（詹金斯/V）

by PigeonGuGu (Wrh0330)



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 oneshots [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Drunk V, M/M, PWP, 喝醉的V, 捆绑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrh0330/pseuds/PigeonGuGu
Summary: 喝多了的V什么都会答应，这很危险。
Relationships: Arthur Jenkins/Male V, Arthur Jenkins/V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137968
Kudos: 13





	放纵（詹金斯/V）

他一定是喝多了。操，好难受。

压抑住想吐的欲望，V缓慢地抬头眨了眨眼，迟钝地看向坐在对面的深皮肤男人。酒吧里刺眼的灯光和吵闹的激光流行乐让他太阳穴突突直跳。

深皮肤的男人眼神暧昧，意味深长地对着他笑了笑，“不如我们换个更私密的地方。”

V毫无戒心地笑了笑，“好啊。”

他撑着吧台站起身，却被一道突如其来的力量向右边拉去，一头撞进某个人的怀里。

“真巧啊，V。”

“哈、啊……”

詹金斯眼神炽热地欣赏着V现在的模样。令人闻风丧胆的雇佣兵此刻浑身赤裸地坐在椅子上，脚踝与手腕被死死地固定在四根椅腿。红色的绳索缠绕住大腿，强迫不情愿的青年打开自己，将挺立的性器与被玩具塞满的后穴暴露在视野中。粘稠的透明液体从肠壁与按摩棒的间隙流出，与嗡嗡的震动声与压抑不住的喘息在空气中交织。

他们通常不会玩这么大——说起来还要感谢V自己，要不是他给了詹金斯这个机会，他就会舒舒服服地睡在床上，而不是像这样狼狈地任人玩弄。半个小时前的V还能像只不服输的野狼一样恶狠狠地瞪着他，在发泄不出欲望时破口大骂，而现在？

V沉浸在快感中，发出欲求不满的低吟。詹金斯揉乱他的短发，手指划过迷离的眼眸和泛红的脸颊，侵入他微张的双唇。在酒精的影响下出奇诚实的青年毫不犹豫地含住，湿热的舌头乖巧地舔上他的手指。他想要詹金斯多碰碰他——他要被不上不下的快感逼疯了。

他的呼吸渐渐加快，在手指的调戏下发出含糊的声音，“啊……我要……”

要射了可不行。无视青年的讨好，詹金斯一手捏紧他的龟头，断灭了他的幻想。

射精的欲望被强迫性浇灭，V发出一声沮丧的哀鸣。他想要逃离詹金斯的掌心，却受限于被绑住的羞耻姿势无法移动半分。詹金斯轻柔地吻吻他的头发，手掌却毫不留情地抵上按摩棒的底部。深入的玩具抵上敏感的那一点，V的呻吟突然变得高昂，无法掩盖的哭腔透露出一丝可怜的意味。

“啊、啊……操……”V扭动身躯，挣扎着想要合上双腿。红绳在结实的大腿上勒出一条条白痕，提醒着他——他无处可逃。“对不起，我错了，呜，”令人恐惧的强烈快感从前后一起袭来，泪水模糊了V的眼眶。他的阴茎涨得发疼，然而詹金斯却一点放过他的意思都没有。他发出几声难耐的呜咽，哀求道，“让我射，求你了！”

詹金斯调笑地声音从耳边传来，“想射？”

V猛地点点头。

詹金斯终于仁慈地放开他的龟头，握住挺立的性器上下撸动起来。被V双眼湿漉漉、可怜巴巴地看着他的样子所蛊惑，詹金斯低下身安慰地吻上V的唇。V急切地回应着他。淫靡的唇舌纠缠间，V的鼻音很快变得粘腻又急促，在前后的双重刺激下再次攀登快感的高峰。

正在抚慰着阴茎的双手突然放开，后穴内的玩具也停止了震动。猛然间从云端坠落的V好像还没反应过来，迷茫地喘着粗气。体内的玩具被抽出，他不知所措地呜咽了一声。詹金斯一脸冷静地从他的身边撤开，一边走向双人床一边扔下一句，“跟着我过来。”

V愣了几秒，试探着动了动双手才发现不知道什么时候詹金斯已经解开了绳结。随着他的移动，被长时间固定的四肢向V发出了抗议。V咬牙忍住不适。他气呼呼地合上酸痛的双腿，试探性地踩上地板。腿部一瞬间的脱力差点让他摔倒在半路，但是最后V还是勉强稳住了自己。润滑液从穴口缓缓流出，在结实的大腿留下一道暧昧的水痕。

詹金斯一把将他推倒在床上，欺身而上。这混蛋还是一副西装革履的样子，发胶固定的背头丝毫不乱，只有裆部的突起彰显着他也不像表面上那么无动于衷。詹金斯随意地扯开皮带和西裤，架开V匀称有力的双腿，伸手拿起一旁的润滑液。

大量涌入体内的冰冷液体让V不适地轻哼。经历了半个多小时的调教，V早就做好了被插入的准备，詹金斯向前推进，性器轻松地进入了还未能完全合上的后穴。温热湿润的软肉瞬间包裹住詹金斯的阴茎，他舒爽地呻吟出声。

前面和后面都好涨……V模糊地想着，一股玩具无法带来的满足感填满了他的身体。詹金斯缓慢抽插了两下，在听到V餍足的鼻音后才放开节奏肆意发泄自己的欲望。一时间肉体冲撞的啪啪声和淫荡的水声充满了房间。

V的嗓音随着詹金斯的侵入愈加沙哑，年轻人的双腿紧紧环住身上人，饱满的臀瓣被詹金斯的双手扒开，粗大的阴茎一次又一次地没入柔软的后穴。透明的润滑液随着性器的抽出被带出，又随着侵入的动作再次被堵进小穴。几滴漏网之鱼顺着臀缝流下。

“以后还敢偷偷在外面浪吗？”

“不、不敢了，呃……”V呼吸不稳，在猛烈地顶撞下断断续续地吐出几个字。突然深入的性器狠狠擦过前列腺，V的脑袋承受不住地后仰，双手向下体探去。

他真的受不了了，他想——

詹金斯抓住他不安分的双手，单手将他们牢牢禁锢在V的脑袋上方，“这可是惩罚，V，如果让你先解脱了怎么算惩罚呢？”

V发出一声哽住的呜咽。他随时可以挣脱詹金斯的手，但他不敢。随着阵阵侵入而不断累积的情欲折磨着他的精神，他浑浑噩噩，像个要不到糖的小男孩一样委屈地哭诉，“我想射，让我射……”

詹金斯没有回应他，只是拉长了撞击的节奏，每一次都精准地蹭过敏感的腺体，逼得年轻人双眼通红，哭着发出颤抖的呻吟。拇指轻轻拭去V眼角的泪水，詹金斯喘息着将自己全根没入。V猛地一颤，呻吟戛然而止。直击灵魂的快感冲上大脑，乳白的粘稠液体同时从两人的阴茎喷射而出。

V沉浸在极乐的余韵中，喘着气瘫软在床上。詹金斯退出他的身体，摸摸他的脸，“我去拿点毛巾清理一下，别睡着，听到了？”

随着解脱感一齐到来的还有浓烈的疲惫与睡意，听到詹金斯的问话，V毫不在意地嘟囔了一句，任由自己陷入睡神的怀抱。


End file.
